towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell Song of Sprite
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=200|note= }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=300|note= }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=400|note= }} |} Crew: Captain, it's the rainstorm! Captain: What? All hands on deck now! 　　Sailing through the sea full of unknown dangers, emergencies happen all the time. Experienced sailors were used to it, yet this particular storm came without warning and caught them off guard. Still, the sailors swiftly returned to their positions... Captain: What’s with the sudden storm? How's the fleet? Crew: The other two ships are ready! Captain: Nice! Ask the two captains to keep formation! 　　The crew hurried to the ship's hold while the captain prayed silently to the God of Sea, as he watched the storm approaching. The fleet sailed into the eye of the rainstorm. Torrential rain hit heavily on the crew's bodies while the spars were nearly carried away by the hurricane. Even the experienced ones had not been through such a situation. 　　Suddenly, a soft and wonderful singing came to everyone's ears... 【Before Battles】 ???: ‘Lalala.’ 【End】 　　The storm disappeared as if it had never come. The fleet was sailing in calm waters just like before. 　　Suddenly, the crew shouted... Crew: Captain, it seems we have arrived the port... Captain: Port? Of where? Crew: Of our destination... 　　The captain was wondering why. He took out his pair of binoculars and with it he looked at the port at far distance, then he was stunned. That was indeed the port of their destination. All the sailors applauded for escaping death and thanked the God of the Sea for his blessing... 　　The captain looked back at the rear of the fleet. A beautiful figure in the water was staring at the fleet. She seemed to notice that she was spotted by the captain, so she dived back into the water... }} Ally: |hp=2|def=100,000|coin=13|note= }} |hp=4|def=100,000|coin=13|note= }} |hp=2|def=100,000|coin=13|note= }} |hp=4|def=100,000|coin=13|note= }} |hp=2|def=100,000|coin=25|note= }} |hp=4|def=100,000|coin=25|note= }} |} : ‘Yidhra, my devoted servant...’ Yidhra: I am at thy command, my great lord! : ‘For I would be in deep sleep, engulf every creature that comes near me...’ Yidhra: Thy wish is my command! 　　Yidhra had been a loyal servant of Cthulhu since she ever existed. Living by the power of Cthulhu, she treated it as her one and only. The order given by Cthulhu before it was asleep was to protect it. 　　Since then, Yidhra guarded the path leading to where her lord was in the waters. She did not gave way to anything that came near. 　　One day, a ship sailed to these waters. Yidhra was very curious about it as she had never seen something like this before. She slowly approached the ship, turning here and there around it, watching people walking to and fro on the deck, and listening to their conversation. Everything seemed novel to her. But as the ship sailed closer and closer to the land where her lord was sleeping, she looked displeased with an intention to kill in her eyes. Just before she blasted that strange thing before her by her magic, a blue figure blocked her sight... 【Before Battles】 Sea elf: Yidhra, they do not deserve to die! Yidhra: Disturbing the lord’s sleep means death! 【End】 　　Sea elf watched with strain as Yidhra destroyed the ship with magic power, and she shook her head... Sea elf: You should not kill them. Yidhra: My lord orders me to safeguard his land! Sea elf: Then why do you have to kill them? All you need to do is to drive them away! Yidhra: But... Sea elf: They are innocent! Yidhra: Then what should I do? Words of the lord must be obeyed without questions. 　　The sea elf knew that Yidhra only had knowledge limited to Cthulhu and these waters, no matter how much power she possessed. She was no different to a little girl, obeying her parents only without question. The sea elf decided to teach Yidhra the concept of right and wrong, and values... }} Ally: |hp=102680|def=140|coin=63|note= }} |hp=27515|def=280|coin=125|note= }} |} Priest: Yidhra, are you sparing those imbeciles who disturb the God’s sleep again? : It’s none of your business! Priest: It would be very wrong for you to say that. Priest: If you’re really that powerful, what is the purpose of my existence? : That’s... Priest: Argue no more. Anyone disturbing the God has to be... 　　Out of a sudden, the priest was interrupted by a formidable force initiated from far distance. A man holding a trident was approaching from afar... 【Before Battles】 : I come for the throne of King of the Sea! : Wake your master up! : Never! 【End】 　　Yidhra and the priest strenuously knocked the man down. Yet, he stood up in a leisurely manner as if he was not hurt at all... : Okay, enough! Awake your master! Priest: You! Wretched moron, you will regret disturbing the great God! : God? Well, I am God! 　　Yidhra and the priest could only watch the man walking into the land where Cthulhu was sunk in sleep. Yidhra knew for sure that the man before her was irresistible, therefore she used her charm to sing with an alluring voice, warning Cthulhu about it... 　　Cthulhu who was asleep opened his eyes and listened to the lyrics... He stared with anger at that fellow who claimed to be a God! : There can be only one king in the sea. : Hand your power over. Let the aquatic monsters be subdued under me. }} Ally: |hp=48240|def=270|coin=63|note= }} |hp=16230|def=180|coin=125|note= }} |} Priest: I say, Yidhra, stop singing, can you? : Don’t bother me! Priest: You sing the same song every day. Don’t you find it boring? : I like it, so whatever! Priest: I can’t understand why someone as annoying as you can be God’s guard. : Go away if you don’t like it! 　　Yidhra still guarded the pathway leading to where her master was, sending nearby ships away from the waters. Day by day, the lonely mermaid could only sing to console herself, or bicker with the priest over unimportant matters... 　　One day, as Yidhra was singing as usual, uncommon devastating storms appeared above the sea. Different sizes of tornadoes struck the water and made splashes. The calm water surface turned into billowing waves and surging tides. Through the fierce power of the storms, Yidhra sensed a strength much stronger than any of those she had encountered before. The strength gave her exactly the same feeling as that of her master Cthulhu. 　　At that moment, a strange man wearing a mask appeared before her with no signs. That particular silence was constraining her strength. An instinctive fear was stirring inside Yidhra. Her intuition told her that any rash act would lead to death, for this she could do nothing but just tremble with fear. : ‘Hastur, my friend!’ : ‘It’s been a while, my old enemy!’ 　　Cthulhu came out of the land where he was once asleep. The two Gods stood opposite one another, glaring into each other’s eyes. Yidhra could only watch with shiver... : ‘My dear devoted servant, assist me to destroy this man!’ 　　Yidhra was frightened. But as she heard what her master said, the voice drove away the fear inside her, while thrusting more power into her body. 【Before Battles】 : ‘Our fight allows no one to intervene!’ : ‘Stop her, my servant!’ 【End】 　　Yidhra defeated Amorphous Toad and his giant body fell down with a loud crash. Yidhra turned and wished she could help her master, but she could not afford to interrupt a battle of this level. Losing track of time, the two Gods fought non-stop. The earth shook and the mountains tumbled. While Yidhra fled to somewhere safe... 　　No one knew how long the battle had lasted. The sky, the land and the sea finally restored peace. Yidhra returned and found the two Gods were long gone. She kept searching for them in the waters, but all her effort was in vain. : My great lord, your loyal servant will stay here forever and await your return. 　　Since then, fabulous singing could be heard in these waters from time to time. But as you listened to the song deeply, it would just make your heart ache... }} zh:妖女的挽歌 Category:Amelioration stages